


Friendsgiving

by puffnstuff08



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Gen, Holiday, Humor, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 06:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16613744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffnstuff08/pseuds/puffnstuff08
Summary: With the boys scattered around the world for Thanksgiving, the only thing that matters is being home for the holidays, Natalie and Neilson decide to a host a “Friendsgiving” celebration at the old Backstreet homestead, for some it’s a happy reunion, for Kyle, it’s time to face the music as he reveals a secret he’s been keeping from the others and especially Adam, will it ruin their first college-bound Thanksgiving?





	Friendsgiving

_**Thanksgiving 2010** _

The end of fall was near, the holiday season was upon everyone as Thanksgiving quickly approached. While scattered in different parts of the world, the boys could only think of one thing, being home for the holidays. 

"Here we are" Bradley said as he and Sydney stepped up onto the front porch “Home sweet home" Bradley said. 

"Wow, you actually grew up here?” she asked. 

“From five to eighteen” Bradley said “Welcome to Backstreet Manor” he said opening the door. 

Sydney gasped “Oh my god” she said "This place is amazing” she said looking around in awe. 

“Yeah it’s alright” Bradley said to her. 

“This is so cool, I’m actually in the house of a celebrity right now, I can’t believe it” she said. 

"You're using that term too way loosely" Bradley said to her “Hello!?” Bradley called out “Neilson! Nat!” he yelled. 

“Yo” Neilson said coming into the living room with a bottle in his hand “Welcome home” he said to Bradley. 

“This place is incredible” Sydney said “I can’t believe you guys actually got to grow up here” she said to Neilson. 

“Yeah it was alright” Neilson said taking a drink.

“Hey!” Natalie said coming in from the kitchen “You guys are finally here" Natalie said. 

"Hey" Sydney said hugging her. 

"Place looks great, good job on the clean up” Bradley said to her. 

“Thank you” Neilson said. 

“No no, thank _me_ ” Natalie said irritated. 

“You didn’t do anything?” Sydney asked Neilson. 

“That’s not true, I did stuff” Neilson said as they all looked at him “Kinda” he said. 

“Well Bradley your old room is all set up for you guys” Natalie said to him.

“Alright, I’ll get our stuff from the car” Bradley said. 

“I’ll help you” Neilson said following him. 

“Oh sure, you help _him_ ” Natalie said irritated as Neilson followed Bradley outside. 

“Whatever you’re cooking smells delicious” Sydney said. 

“Oh well thanks but I’m actually just keeping things warm, it may not be home cooked but at least it’ll be edible” Natalie said to her. 

“You didn’t cook?” Sydney asked. 

“Oh god no, and the last time these guys tried to make a Thanksgiving meal it was a complete disaster” Natalie said. 

“That’s actually true” Bradley said coming inside with a bag over his shoulder “That’s how I got this scar holding up his palm “Neilson” he said bitterly. 

“Let’s just take this stuff upstairs” Neilson said glaring at him. 

“Come on I’ll give you the five cent tour” Bradley said to Sydney as they went upstairs.

~*~

“This is it” Bradley said taking their bags into his old bedroom.

“Wow…so this is where the magic happened huh?” she asked looking around. 

“What magic?” Bradley asked setting their bags on his bed. 

“It’s very much you” she said. 

“Expecting something different?” he asked. 

“Oh no, this is exactly how I pictured it, the only thing different is that it’s actually clean” she said. 

“Well yeah I haven’t been here in months” he said cracking a smile “You okay? You seem nervous.” 

“No, I’m great” she said “Well…maybe a little” she said. 

“Hey, come on, there’s nothing to be worried about.” 

“No, I know…I was expecting to meet your parents today but meeting the rest of you guys is still pretty intimidating” she said. 

“Intimidating? Okay Harry? Not intimidating in the slightest…in fact you might end up intimidating _him_.” 

“Isn’t he dating a supermodel or something?” she asked. 

“Yeah in his mind” Bradley said “Kyle? The only thing intimidating about him are his eyebrows” he said, she smiled “And Adam…well…we may need to splash some holy water on you” he said. 

“Oh come on he’s not really that bad is he?” she asked. 

“I guess not…except for that one time we were leaving a wedding and the priest asked to do an exorcism on him” he said. 

Her face fell in horror “Oh my god” she said. 

“Yeah” he said "It's pretty bad" he said to her.

“Yo! Anyone home?!” Kyle called out from downstairs. 

“Ready?” he asked holding his hand out. 

“Now or never” she said taking it, they then left the room.

~*~

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Zoey asked as she followed Kyle inside.

“Yes, come on, it’ll be fine” he said “Adam’s not even here yet, we’ll be alright, I promise” he said. 

“Okay” she said. 

“Kyle!” Natalie said happily. 

“Hey Nat” he said hugging her tightly, picking her up off her feet “I’ve missed you” he said. 

“I’ve missed you too! How’s New York?” she asked. 

“It’s awesome, you should come visit sometime” Kyle said to her.

“I would love that” she said “Oh my god, Zoey!” Natalie said. 

“Hey Nat” Zoey said coming out from behind Kyle.

“What are you doing here? Adam’s not even here yet” Natalie said. 

“Oh uh…I didn’t come to see Adam” Zoey said looking at Kyle. 

“Yeah, she’s actually with me” Kyle said holding her hand. 

“Oh…oh… _ohhhhhh_ ” Natalie said “Oh boy” she said to herself. 

“Nat, it’s okay” Kyle said. 

“Oh yeah? Does Adam think It’s okay?” she asked. 

“He doesn’t know” he said to her. 

“And you plan on telling him today?” Natalie asked. 

“Yes” Kyle said. 

“I better go hide all the sharp objects” she said leaving the room. 

“Kyle” Bradley said coming down the stairs, Sydney trailing behind him. 

“Hey!” Kyle said as they hugged. 

“Kyle, this is Sydney, Syd, Kyle Richardson” Bradley said introducing them. 

“Hi” Sydney said to Kyle. 

“Hi, nice to meet you” Kyle said shaking her hand. 

“You too” Sydney said smiling. 

“Zoe, hey” Bradley said seeing her standing behind Kyle. 

“Hi Bradley” she said as they hugged. 

“Syd, this is Zoey, she’s Adam’s cousin” Bradley said to her.

“Oh hi” Sydney said. 

“Hi, nice to meet you” Zoey said. 

“You too” Sydney said. 

“You here for Adam?” Bradley asked. 

“Uh no…she’s here with me” Kyle said. 

“With you?” Bradley asked. 

“Yeah we’re uh…together” Kyle said. 

“Yeah I can see that… **oh** … _together_ together?” Bradley asked. 

“Yes” Kyle said to him. 

“Uh Kyle, I’m going to get a drink…maybe help Nat hide some of the knives” Zoey said to him. 

“I’ll go with you…I need someone to explain what’s happening here” Sydney said as they went into the kitchen.

“Are you insane?!” Bradley asked Kyle. 

“What?!” Kyle asked him. 

“You can’t date Zoey! You know Adam’s got some psycho overprotective thing with her!” Bradley said “Have you at least talked to him about this?” Bradley asked. 

“…I will” Kyle said. 

“Adam doesn’t know does he?” Bradley asked. 

“…Not yet” Kyle said nervously “It’s not like he can drop by, he’s in the UK!” Kyle said. 

“Kyle!” Neilson said entering the room. 

“Hey” Kyle said to him as they hugged. 

“What’s up?” Neilson asked. 

“Same old, same old” Kyle said. 

“Here you are” Zoey said handing Kyle a drink “Hey Neilson” she said. 

“Hey Zoe” Neilson said as they hugged “What are you doing here? Adam’s flight doesn’t get in for another couple hours” he said. 

“Oh I’m not here to see Adam” she said. 

“Yeah she’s here with Kyle” Bradley said. 

Neilson looked at him confused “oh… _oh_ … ** _dude_** ” Neilson said fearfully “Are you insane?!” he asked. 

“It’s not a big deal” Kyle said, Bradley scoffed. 

“Yeah maybe not to you…does Adam even know?” Neilson asked. 

“Nope” Bradley said taking a swig of his drink. 

“I’m going to tell him” Kyle said to Neilson. 

“When?” Neilson asked “Not today…” Neilson said “Today?!” he asked. 

“No time like the present right?” Kyle asked.

“Oh I do _not_ want to miss this” Bradley said. 

“Hey!” Harry said happily as the front door opened. 

“Hey!” Kyle said upon seeing him “Welcome home!” he said as they hugged. 

“Oh it feels so good to be back” he said “You two goobers, I’ve missed you!” Harry said hugging both Bradley and Neilson. 

“Can’t believe I’m going to say it but we missed you too” Bradley said. 

“Really?” Harry said. 

“Yeah we’ve got these term papers due and we wanted you to write them for us” Neilson said. 

“Harry!” Natalie said excitedly as she came in from the kitchen. 

“Hey Nat!” he said as they hugged tightly. 

“Oh I’ve missed you so much!” she said. 

“I’ve missed you too” he said “You must be Sydney” Harry said noticing Sydney standing next to Natalie.

“Yeah hi, you must be Harry, nice to meet you” she said. 

“You too” Harry said as they shook hands. 

“I’ve heard a lot about you” she said. 

“Really?” he asked surprised "Anything good?" he asked.

"Well...it's been nice meeting you in person" she said. 

“Hey Harry” Zoey said approaching him. 

“Zoey? Hey I didn’t know you were coming, you here to surprise Adam?” he asked. 

“So Harry…where’s this uh…supermodel girlfriend of yours?” Kyle asked. 

“If she even exists” Bradley said. 

“Oh she exists, she’s outside finishing up a phone call” Harry said. 

“Oh yeah with who Santa Claus?” Bradley asked, the doorbell then rang, Kyle stepped up to answer it. 

“Hi, sorry about that, just had to take that call” Greta said smiling at Kyle who looked at her dumbfounded “You must be Kyle” she said. 

“…I am?” he asked. 

“Hey, come on in” Harry said taking her hand and bringing her inside. 

“Oh my god” Natalie said upon seeing her “You’re Greta Leoni.” 

“I am and you’re Natalie right?” Greta asked.

“Right, hi” Natalie said starstruck. 

“Nice to meet you” Greta said smiling. 

“You too, this is so cool" Natalie said.

"You know who she is?" Neilson asked her.

"Are you kidding? Greta has been in every issue of Teen Vogue for the last two years" Natalie said to him "How did you two meet?” she asked Harry. 

“We met on a photoshoot” Harry said “I got this photographer’s apprentice job working for Matthew Abbott” he said taking Greta’s coat off. 

“Yeah Harry was just so sweet and adorable, we hit it off” she said. 

“She came looking for me on campus and we spent the day together” he said. 

“I think we’ve just entered some bizarro universe” Neilson said to Bradley.

“So I see you’ve met Kyle” Harry said to Greta. 

“She can meet me again” Kyle said. 

“This is Bradley J. and this is Neilson” he said. 

“So glad to meet you guys, I’ve heard all about you” she said. 

“And uh, I guess Adam’s not here yet” Harry said. 

“Nope, no blood weeping down the walls yet” Bradley said. 

“Greta, can I get you a drink?” Natalie asked. 

“oh yeah that’d be great” she said. 

“Come on, I’ll show you around” she said as Greta followed them into the kitchen. 

“Okay I’m just gonna ask…how the hell did _you_ get _her_?” Bradley asked. 

“I don’t know but I love it” Harry said happily. 

“So does Adam know that Zoey was going to be here?” Harry asked, Bradley and Neilson both looked at Kyle   
“What?” Harry asked. 

“Oh fine…she’s here with me, alright?” Kyle said irritated. 

“With you? Why would she be with you… _no!_ ” Harry said. 

“This is going to be fun night” Neilson said to Bradley. 

“It really is, we should make popcorn” Bradley said. 

“You’re dating Zoey? You know you can’t date her!” Harry said to Kyle.

“Oh why? Because Adam said so? When did we all get so afraid of Adam? I’m the oldest, I’m supposed to be the scary one!” Kyle said to them.

“Your eyebrows are scary” Bradley said shrugging, Neilson snickered. 

“I’m nineteen, I’m an adult, I can date whoever I want, same goes for Zoey, we don’t need anyone’s permission to do so and I will tell Adam that to his face!” Kyle said. 

“Tell me what?” Adam asked appearing behind them, startling them, Harry yelped. 

“How does he do that?!” Bradley asked Neilson, putting a hand over his chest. 

“Oh look…Adam’s home” Harry said nervously. 

“Hi” Adam said to them. 

“Look everyone it’s…I need to sit” Harry said. 

“Not really the warm welcome I was expecting but okay” Adam said setting his bags down. 

“Since when do you expect them?” Bradley asked. 

“Hey” a girl said coming in behind Adam. 

“Oh hey, guys this is Quinn” Adam said happily “She’s a photography major studying abroad” he said “That’s Kyle, Harry, Bradley and Neilson” he said introducing them. 

“Hi, nice to finally meet you guys, I’ve heard a lot great things about you” Quinn said to them. 

“Really?” Bradley asked confused. 

“Well, come on in, make yourself at home” Kyle said to her.

“Oh thanks, wow, Adam this place is incredible” she said taking her jacket off. 

“Oh…Adam’s home…I thought it got cold in here for a reason” Natalie said as she came in from the kitchen. 

“Hello Natal” Adam said to her “I don’t know you” he said to Sydney. 

“Oh uh, Syd, this is Adam, Adam this is Sydney” Bradley said to him. 

“Hi” she said nervously. 

“Hi” he said to her. 

“So you’re Sydney…very nice” he said to Bradley “So you’re Nat’s roommate?” he asked. 

“That’s right” Sydney said. 

“You have my pity” he said, Natalie slapped his arm “Well anyways, this is Quinn” he said introducing her. 

“You two are dating huh?” Natalie said. 

“That’s right” Quinn said happily, kissing Adam’s cheek. 

“Well good luck to you” Natalie said. 

Greta came into the room, handing Harry a drink glass “Oh my god” Quinn said upon seeing her “You’re Greta Leoni” she said. 

“I am, hi” Greta said to her. 

“I can’t believe this, what are you doing here?” Quinn asked. 

“She’s with me” Harry said happily.

“… _Why?_ ” Adam asked, Harry glared at him. 

“So you’re a photography major” Harry said to Quinn “I’m actually working ask an apprentice for Matthew Abbott” he said. 

“You’re kidding, I love his work, he’s one of my favorites” Quinn said. 

“Am I getting this right? Harry is dating a model?” Adam asked Kyle. 

“Crazy right?” Kyle asked him. 

“Think she’s on anything?” Adam asked “You know how supermodels are” he said pressing the side of his nose and inhaling, Kyle shoved him. “Oh yeah, you said you had something to say to me?” he asked Kyle Zoey came in from the kitchen “Zoe?” Adam asked. 

“Adam…hi” she said surprised. 

“Hey” he said happily, hugging her tightly “This is a surprise, what are you doing here?” he asked. 

“Oh boy” Bradley said. 

“Yeah this is not going to end well” Neilson said, they then took a seat on the coffee table and watched intently. 

“Hey, so I can use some help setting the dining room table…who wants to join me?” Natalie asked nervously, She pulled Neilson up from the coffee table forcefully.

“I wanna watch!” Neilson whined, pulling his arm from her grip and sitting back down. 

“I’ll help” Sydney said. 

“Oh Quinn, can I get you anything to drink?” Natalie asked. 

“Oh yeah that’d be great” Quinn said. 

“Oh come on I’ll get it for you” Greta said to her as they went into the kitchen. 

“What is happening here?” Sydney asked Natalie. 

“It’s a very long story” Natalie said as they went into the dining room. 

“My mom said you were spending Thanksgiving with your new boyfriend” Adam said to Zoey. 

“Uh…I am” she said. 

“Lets see how long it takes him to figure this out” Bradley said to Neilson. 

“You are? Then what are you doing…” he then turned to look at Kyle. 

“I think he’s got it” Neilson said. 

“You’re here with Kyle?” Adam asked “Kyle is your new boyfriend?” Adam asked. 

“He’s gonna _blow_ ” Bradley said to Neilson. 

“So…you’re dating Kyle” Adam said to Zoey. 

“Kind of” she said nervously, bracing herself for his inevitable meltdown.

Adam nodded “That’s great” he said “Really, I’m happy for you” he said to her.

“What?!” Neilson said “No!” he said irritated. 

“Moving to another country’s made him soft” Bradley complained. 

“Wow…thanks” she said “It’s so good to see you” she said hugging him “I’ve missed you so much” she said. 

“Missed you too” Adam said. 

Greta and Quinn talked amongst themselves as they came back into the room. 

“Oh come here I want you to meet someone” Adam said “Zoey, this is Quinn, Quinn, this is my favorite cousin Zoey” he said. 

“Hi, nice to meet you” Quinn said shaking her hand.

“You too, I hope you’re taking care of him” Zoey said to her. 

“Don’t worry he’s in good hands” Quinn said smiling at Zoey. 

Neilson sputtered “Sorry” he said, near laughter. 

“Come on I’ll fill you in on all the dirt on my dear cousin here” Zoey said to her. 

“Oh I would love that” Quinn said as they went into the dining room. 

The smile fell from Adam’s face as he turned to face Kyle “You are dead” he said pointing at him. 

“Oh spoke too soon” Bradley said. 

“Here we go” Neilson said as they watched in anticipation. 

“What?!…but you just said!…” Kyle said confused. 

“Well of course I’m going to say that to _her_!” Adam said “ _You_ however are another story!” 

“Maybe we should go check on dinner” Harry said to Bradley and Neilson. 

“Fine, you go check on dinner and we’ll stay here and watch Kyle die” Bradley said to him. 

“God I’ve missed this” Neilson said. 

“Okay so walk me through this, you’re in New York, you’re going to school and you just what? Magically bump into Zoey and decide to start dating her?!” Adam asked. 

“Actually yeah, that’s exactly what happened” Kyle said. “How was I supposed to know she was going to be there, you didn’t say anything about her getting into NYU!” Kyle said to him.

“I figured there was no way you would be able to actually find each other in a huge ass city!” Adam said “How did this happen?” he asked. 

“Alright fine, I was walking around campus on my first day looking for the one building, I bump into this girl, turns out it’s Zoey” he said “I ran into her again during pledge week, she was pledging a sorority, she talked me into pledging a fraternity, we started hanging out more…look it’s no secret that you knew I liked her” Adam scoffed.

“You know what? I don’t need your permission, we’re adults, we can do whatever we want and if we want to be together, we can and you can’t do anything about it!” Kyle said to him. 

“The hell I can’t!” Adam said. 

“I love her okay?!” Kyle blurted out. 

“…What?!” Adam asked. 

“What?!” Bradley, Neilson and Harry asked as well. 

“Yeah…you heard me! I love her!” Kyle said “…And I’m not afraid of you!” Kyle said. 

“You should be” Adam said menacingly. 

“What?” Zoey asked as she appeared behind them. 

“Must be a family trait, she can appear out of nowhere too!” Neilson said to Bradley. 

“Did you just say you loved me?” she asked Kyle. 

“Yeah…yeah I did” he said moving closely to her “I love you Zoe” he said pulling her close. 

“Kyle…I love you too” she said. 

“Aww” Bradley, Harry, and Neilson cooed. 

“Oh shut up!” Adam growled. 

“Adam…you are my cousin and I love you” Zoey said to him “But Kyle and I love each other and we want to be together…and you just need to learn how to accept that” she said. “Can you do that? For me?” she asked taking his hands “Please?” she asked. 

Adam sighed “Yeah…I can do that” he said “For you” he said glaring at Kyle. 

“All I ask” she said hugging him. 

“But I’m warning you now, anything happens to her and I mean anything, I will make you wish Damien Winchester was still alive” Adam said to Kyle. 

“Fair enough…I guess” Kyle said. 

“Are we all okay out here?” Natalie asked coming in from the dining room. 

“I’m not sure” Neilson said to her. 

“Well, I hate to interrupt but dinner is now served” she said. 

“I’m watching you” Adam said to Kyle as they all filed into the dining room. 

Everyone gathered around the large table “I feel like someone should make a toast” Natalie said holding a glass of wine in her hand. 

“I have one” Adam said standing up from the table. 

“Oh Jesus” Bradley said bracing himself. 

“To Kyle and Zoey” he said raising his glass. 

“…that’s it?” Kyle asked confused. 

“That’s it” he said shrugging with a smile, sitting back down.

“To Adam and Quinn” Kyle said raising his glass. 

“To Bradley and Syd” Neilson said raising his glass.

“To Neilson and Nat” Bradley said raising his glass. 

“To us” Harry said to Greta, also raising his glass. 

“Here’s to love” Greta said raising her glass. 

“Here here” Adam said as they all took a drink. 

“Okay, let’s eat” Neilson said. 

“Yeah” everyone agreed.

_Oh, there's no place like home for the holidays_  
'Cause no matter how far away you roam  
If you wanna to be happy in a million ways  
For the holidays you can't beat home sweet home! 


End file.
